Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 - 3 \times 9 + \dfrac{ 24 }{ 3 } $
Explanation: $ = 3 - 3 \times 9 + 8 $ $ = 3 - 27 + 8 $ $ = -24 + 8 $ $ = -16 $